


you and me, we're poetry

by atermoiements



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: (points at cordelia) that's my wife, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atermoiements/pseuds/atermoiements
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Robin watches her, on the battle field, in training, when they march; she has memorized the way she walks, shoulders straight and chin high. She wonders how someone holding so much hurt, so much fire in the palms of her hands, can still stand so tall."</p>
            </blockquote>





	you and me, we're poetry

She loves her.

Robin realizes it over breakfast, watching Cordelia flit about the table as she talks to everyone in camp - questions about training, about equipment, how-are-you-feeling and light laughter drifting towards Robin from the other end of the table.

Everyone knows she’s the image of perfection, a perfect knight poised on the back of her pegasus, the sunlight reflecting off her hair. She carries the love and strength of her sisters on her shoulders and her own grief in the soles of her feet, constantly pushing it down in hopes that it may never consume her whole. Robin has seen this side of her, messy and sobbing and raw, curled into herself as if by making herself smaller she may disappear and forget. Even when she wrapped her arms around Cordelia’s back, rubbing small circles and whispering whatever small comforts she could (she was better at understanding strategy than empathy), Cordelia still trembled.

Robin watches her, on the battle field, in training, when they march; she has memorized the way she walks, shoulders straight and chin high. She wonders how someone holding so much hurt, so much fire in the palms of her hands, can still stand so tall.

She notices the way she gazes at Chrom (as everyone does, _of course_ ) and she tries to rationalize, to relate. She loves Chrom in her own way - not quite just a friend but never a lover ( _she’s the wind at his back, the sword at his side_ ) - but she still feels her smile falter when Cordelia sighs in his direction. Robin resolves to tell her. She has to.

Cordelia has only ever known love in the cusps of death, and Robin will see to it that it changes.

* * *

 

There is no strategy for confessions. Itching for the comfort of a tome in her hands, Robin approaches Cordelia with the only thing she can bring to this battle: herself.

“Don’t tell me you’ve fallen for me, Robin!”

Her laughter is quiet, hidden behind the back of her hand, but Robin (gently, so gently) pulls both of Cordelia’s hands in her own and looks directly into her eyes.

“No, I’m not joking. I’ve never been more serious, and here’s something to prove it.”

Softly, slowly, Robin presses her lips against Cordelia’s, moving her hands to cup her face, all the tenderness that can be afforded forced into one moment. She can feel Cordelia’s breath hitch, her heartbeat (or was that Robin’s?) a drum thrumming between them.

Robin pulls away, touching their foreheads together. Cordelia’s breath comes in small puffs, tears trailing down each of her reddened cheeks.

“You deserve to receive the love you give,” Robin whispers, and Cordelia nods, a jerky uneven motion, raising a hand to cover her mouth.

“Thank you,” she responds, her voice small and shaking as she wraps her arms around Robin, pressing her mouth against hers; eager and searching and relieved.

Robin realizes it there, Cordelia in her arms and the sun setting over the cliffside.

She will always, only, forever, love her.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm really gay and i want to marry cordelia cuz she's the best. i wrote this at 3 am on my phone and it's kind of a mess but hey here we are


End file.
